otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Just Cause
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Vanguard Captain Payton Westlake is scheduled to be executed for sneaking aboard the HDF/Guardian Fleet base Retribution, but things don't go precisely according to plan... Execution Facility A fairly small room that reeks of lubricants, panic and finality. The bulkheads are drab gray. A single door leads into an audience chamber. In the center of the chamber stands a metallic cylinder, about nine feet tall and four feet wide with a hatch - a sarcophagus. Next to the cylinder, which has a small window in its hatch, is a control console. Kritin has arrived. Kritin walks into the room, nodding to the other people in it. Risak has arrived. Vandervere makes his way into the chamber, a bit too enthusiastic a grin on the governor's face. Neidermeyer stands near the spacing cylinder, where several Specialists are working frantically to ensure the device is ready for use. Kritin looks up at the insect that entered. He makes a coment under his breath about how ugly it looks. before taking a seat. Risak hmmms and takes out a datapad to write down something Vandervere cannot help but grimace at the entrance of Risak, but does not grace the alien with more than a passing glance. Neidermeyer glances toward Risak, his eyes narrowing. He grimaces, then turns back to the Specialists and snarls: "You've got ten minutes. Get that firing booster online or we'll just shoot the sonuvabitch, and you right after him." That said, he makes his way toward Risak. He extends a hand. "Give me the datapad." Risak pause slightly, then hands over the datapad. Neidermeyer takes the datapad and glances down at it. Neidermeyer scowls as he reads the pad display. "Some reason you're writing down the names of people in attendance?" His eyes lift to regard the insectoid coldly, dangerously. Risak tilts his head and says calmly, ~Well, just for reference~ Neidermeyer knits his brow. "Just for reference? Yours? Or your sympathizer friends who might seek vengeance for what's about to happen here?" He jabs a finger in Risak's direction. "You aren't here as a reporter, bug. You're here as a witness. No taking names. No printing names. If you print our names, you die. Is that clear?" Risak hmmms, ~Sure, but people will be able to guess anyway...~, he nods politely Vandervere leisurely crosses one leg over the other and awaits the beginning of these festivities. Neidermeyer clears his throat. "Guess? No. I don't think so. *I* will be happy to be identified. It's my job to be identified. But if you identify members of the Consortium Council, I will personally pluck your appendages off one at a time and then beat you senseless with them - before cracking you under a power loader. Got me, bug?" Risak nods slowly, ~Of course. If you want to know my name, it's Risak~ Kritin nods, to the vice admiral obviously happy with his words. "Squish you like the bug you are." Neidermeyer lifts his eyebrows. "I know who the hell you are, bug. *I* called you here." He glances toward Nash. "Check on the prisoner, Captain." Vandervere gestures to another chair and addresses the Mekke. "Do be seated, cockroach." Nash walks over the to the control console to over look the specialists as the scurry to finish up "We are late already, this should have been yesturday." He looks up to Neidermeyer and nods "Yes sir" Risak nods and takes the seat, ~I'm not related to cockroaches. I look like an ant, that's all~ Neidermeyer rolls his eyes at the insect, then goes back to scowling at the Specialists. "Is it done yet?" Kritin shakes his head "You are all the same." One of the Specialists, flinching at the approach of the admiral, nods twitchily. "It...should function...sir." Vandervere looks a bit amused at the banter of the insect, but merely lets out an imperious snort and returns his gaze to the preparations ahead. Nash heads into Deck 3 Corridor . Neidermeyer smiles with a corner of his mouth. "It should function. A glowing statement of confidence in tuber workmanship." Risak twitches his antennae slightly, looking around the room Kritin watches Risak with some interest. Neidermeyer lets his attention drift from the Specialists to the bug. "Risak, is it?" Risak turns to face Neidermeyer and nods, ~Yes~ Neidermeyer shakes the datapad he confiscated. "What do you know about Sanctuary? Come now, spare us nothing. Earn your keep." Risak waves his antennae, ~What do you want to know??~ Kritin raises an eyebrow, becoming very interested in what Risak is about to say. Neidermeyer chuckles darkly. "Oh, come now, let's not play coy. Now is hardly the time for that. Tell us, or we'll test the cylinder. On you." Vandervere looks from Risak to Neidermeyer and back again, his icy blue eyes alight with curiosity. Kritin nods "Perhaps we should remove one of his antennae. Then he might talk." Risak glances at the cylinder, ~Well, the population onboard has decreased significantly recently~ Nash has arrived. The Execution Facility door slides closed. Neidermeyer nods, fascinated. "Has it? Why is that?" Vandervere frowns deeply, and can guess why. "Aliens further polluting our galaxy?" Nash walks in, a security team behind him made up of four fully armed specialists flank around and help hold up the groggy and limp body of one Vanguard Captain Westlake. Risak clacks his mandibles, ~Most of the other races have decided to return to their own homeworlds~, turning to Vandervere, ~None of the races has a homeworld in this galaxy~ Neidermeyer glances briefly toward Nash, the prisoner and the guards. He nods, then he looks toward Risak. "How about the military status?" Vandervere cocks his head to one side studiously. "Ah, so they're taking /our/ worlds, then?" Risak shakes his head, ~Your worlds? I did not know the SC has territorial claim on other planets~, facing Neidermeyer, ~The Vanguard still remains, of course~ Neidermeyer chuckles. "We'll talk more before you get off this base, Mr. Risak. A full debriefing by our staff. But, for now, if you folks would kindly step into the audience chamber." Risak hmmms and follows behind the others Kritin heads for the chamber Vandervere flicks a mote of lint from his suit coat and does as suggested, not particularly desiring to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. Audience Chamber Two rows of six chairs are bolted to the deck in this cramped and somber room. A large picture window provides a view into the execution chamber. A single door leads out. A warning sign on the wall reads: Pursuant to HDF/Guardian Fleet regulations, the following rules MUST be observed during attendance in the audience chamber: NO TALKING NO EATING, DRINKING OR SMOKING NO SINGING NO RECORDING DEVICES NO PROTESTING NO SHOUTING NO CHEERING NO INTERACTION WITH THE CONDEMNED NO INTERFERENCE OF ANY KIND Violators will be brigged. -- By order of the Guardian Fleet CinC From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer glances toward Nash, then nods, gesturing toward the cylinder. From Execution Facility , Nash looks back to the guards and orders them to secure the prisoner in the cylinder. Vandervere perfectly gloats as he witnesses the prisoner being led to his doom. "May he burn in Hell," the governor states grimly. Kritin smiles, and leans back in a chair. Risak leans forward in his chair, watching intently From Execution Facility , Nash gives the order to the guards and walks over the to control panel, taking his place behind it. From Execution Facility , The Specialists drag Westlake, who seems totally oblivious to what is going on around him, toward the cylinder. The prisoner's head hangs chin to chest, bouncing limply up and down as he is carried. One of the Specialists unlatches the seal on the cylinder and swings open the hatch. From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer lifts his chin, clasps his hands behind his back and orders: "Turn the condemned to face me." From Execution Facility , The Specialists turn the prisoner to face Neidermeyer, but his head still hangs low. Neidermeyer growls. "Lift his head." From Execution Facility , Nash busies himself at the control panel preping it for the execution. From Execution Facility , Obediently, the unconscious Westlake's face is lifted so that it aims in the general direction of the admiral. But his eyes are unfocused, glazed, staring off into some unseen distance. This doesn't dissuade Neidermeyer, who proclaims: "Payton Westlake, traitor to humanity and spy against the Solar Consortium, you have been caught conducting your activities aboard Retribution, and will pay the ultimate penalty for this crime: Death. Let this send a message to all aliens and alien sympathizers who seek to infiltrate our facilities." He then nods to the Specialists. "Load him in. Lock it." Kritin looks to Risak for a moment, as if pondering something about him, before turing back to the execution. From Execution Facility , CLUNK! The hatch is shut and sealed, with Westlake inside the cylinder. Risak waves his antennae and keeps his eyes on the cylinder, not saying anything From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer glances toward Nash. "Begin cycling the airlock and launch tube." From Execution Facility , Nash nods to Neidermeyer "Aye sir." He then goes about flipping a switch or two before hitting a button and the cylinder begins to flash with a red light as it warns of immediate depressurization From Execution Facility , The Specialists step back from the cylinder, hands clasped behind their backs. Vandervere all but presses his face to the glass, looking on as the spy is about to be executed. From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer lowers his chin, knitting his brow. "Eject that garbage into space." Kritin seems to mildly enjoy what is going on, but at the same time he looks a bit bored with the whole thing. From Execution Facility , The cycle take about 30 second to complete before the cyclinder is lowered into a jettison tube in the floor. Nash nods and for a moment his hand hovers above the eject buttong before he presses down on it. From Execution Facility , With a THWOOMP! sound, the prisoner is sent hurtling down a twisting maze of tubes leading to an exhaust vent on the outer hull of the base. An image begins to broadcast on the viewscreen aimed at the audience chamber: The body of Payton Westlake can be seen ejecting into the cold vacuum of space. Risak's antennae stop moving, concentrating on the viewscreen From Execution Facility , On the viewscreen, an unmarked courier sized ship displaying precise FTL navigation emerges from Otherspace with a flash. In a quick move, the airlock is opened and a tractor beam grabs onto the floating Westlake. He is drawn into the airlock which closes. The ship, its Otherspace drive drained, turns hard about and moves away at full sublight speed. Vandervere nods in wholehearted approval, clasping his hands behind his back as he observes the chilling fate of Payton Westlake. "Thus suffer all traitors," he mutters softly. From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer clenches his jaw and growls. "What...the...hell..." Vandervere blinks in surprise and outrage. "What?!" Kritin jumps up, his face red "Damn them!" From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer snaps his attention toward Nash. "Identify that ship! I want your best people on it!" Risak draws a deep breath, not sure how to react From Execution Facility , Nash loks and calls up the the command deck "Nash to Command deck, target that ship and fire all batteries From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer slowly turns his eyes toward the audience chamber. And Risak. He scowls angrily. "You." Kritin turns to Risak "What did you just do? This must be your doing!" From Execution Facility , Over the ship's loudspeakers, a radio transmission blares, "NEIDERMEYER BURN IN HELL!!!" Vandervere rounds on Risak, the obvious scapegoat for this whole fascade. "You did this, cockroach!" Risak turns sharply to face the others, ~Who me? Of course not, I'm wondering who that was too~ From Execution Facility , Nash says, "Ops, you have an ID and lock on that ship yet. It its out of range lauch a squad of fighters after it. And NOW"" From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer blinks, a dark expression on his face as he turns slowly to regard the speaker. "We'll see who burns, and in whose hell." He snarls at Nash. "Get that bug and bring him to me." From Execution Facility , With a bright flash, the ship launches into OtherSpace, having recharged the drive. From Execution Facility , Nash nods and gives a silent look to the security team that brought in Westlake and motions with his head to the Audience chamber From Execution Facility , The guards move toward the audience chamber and nod silently to Risak, gesturing for him to exit. Risak pauses to think for a while, then obeys Risak heads into Execution Facility . From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer unholsters his plasma pistol, draws the weapon and grips it tightly in his left hand as he approaches the insectoid. "What do you know about this?" From Execution Facility , Risak tilts his head, ~I do not know anything, I did not even know Mr Westlake~ Kritin takes out his own datapad and begins to search through several files. Vandervere tenses his jaw in anger. "Damned aliens. Give them an inch and they take a mile." From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer glowers at Risak. "And what do you intend to report, when you announce this in the media?" From Execution Facility , Risak flutters his wings, ~Why, the truth of course~ From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer switches on the plasma charge, and it begins buzzing ominously. "Which truth?" Kritin looks up to Vandervere a look of surprise on his face "Did you know that Mr. Risak is a telepath like all Mekke?" From Execution Facility , Risak says calmly, ~There's only one truth, isnt there?~ From Execution Facility , Nash presses a button and the cylinder's hatch hisses open "I say, we came to have an execution..." He looks long at Risak "...and I think we should have one. A dead alien or dead sympathizer makes no difference" From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer studies Risak coldly, raising his gun to the level of Risak's compound eyes. The weapon is reflected myriad times. "That depends. How flexible is your truth?" Vandervere nods to Kritin, gaze shooting towards the execution chamber. "I figured he must be, yes. He had to have done this. They've taken advantage of us for generations, Governor Kritin. It was foolhardy to believe that they would do otherwise now." From Execution Facility , Risak hmmms, ~I do not know how flexible can truth be~ Kritin nods "Does it not concern you that there is a hostile telepath aboard this ship? He could easily have read our thoughts without us know. Imagine what he could know about us. He must die." From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer nods. "Captain Nash." From Execution Facility , Nash says, "Sir?" Vandervere sweeps a hand towards the large windows giving view of the execution chamber. "I believe the Vice Admiral is acting accordingly." From Execution Facility , Neidermeyer scowls at Risak. "Show the bug to the brig. He can sit and think about truth and its many colors. I don't think it's a very good idea to turn him loose with what he apparently considers the truth...just yet. Meanwhile, I want people hunting for Westlake and the bastards who snatched him." Vandervere exhales a heavy breath, apparently not so convinced now, and storms out of the observation room. You head into Execution Facility From Audience Chamber , Kritin shrugs, and follows the other governor out. Vandervere stabs a finger towards Risak as he exits the audience chamber. "This ... cockroach has to die, Neidermeyer." Nash nods "Aye sir" He looks to the guards "Escort the bug to the brig. And send word to Intel about this incident, highest priority and clearence" Kritin shakes his head to the admiral. "We should remove his antennae, just like kids do to ants." Neidermeyer glances toward Vandervere, a dark smile on his face. "What do you know about it, Governor? You aren't a tactician, you're a bureaucrat. That bug has valuable information we still can use against Sanctuary. And right now, I don't want him roaming loose with the truth." Neidermeyer glances back toward Risak. "As far as the rest of the galaxy knows, the execution went off without a hitch." The guards surround the bug, rifles drawn and motion with the barrels toward the door. Vandervere scowls in indignance. "And let him be rescued like the spy? Vice Admiral, this ... thing is a telepath! If he helped Westlake escape, what cause has he then to refrain from scanning all our minds? Who is to say there is not one of his kind nearby, maybe in that vessel which just took your other prisoner away, to whom he could transmit that information?" Neidermeyer jerks a thumb at the cylinder. "Governor, jump on in. I'll send you out to check." Risak concentrates and attempts to use mind control on Neidermeyer. Kritin turns to the Admiral "If you have a knife we could remove an antennae right now, then see if he will talk." Vandervere points meaningfully towards the bug. "You intend to let this thing live another day?" Neidermeyer blinks, then snarls. He raises the weapon again and shouts: "Governor, get back. Guards, hold him!" Kritin takes a step back, not wanting to argue with the Admiral Vandervere backs up against the wall, shooting a glance at the alien. "It's a bug, damn it! Squash it!" The guards nods and tackle Risak to the ground holding him within a moment of the admiral's order Kritin shouts out, "Off with the antennae!" Risak stuggles but doesnt get free Neidermeyer glances toward Nash. "Get a knife. Remove the antennae." Nash nods and reaches into his boot and unsheaths his duty blade, a 9 inch bowie knife of sorts and walks over to Risak. "Hold it and its head still, I don't want to cut myself" He yells to the guards holding Risak down Risak clacks his mandibles loudly and furiously Kritin nods, satisfied. He stands as close as he can get to Risak, smiling in almost a maniac like way. Vandervere furiously shoots the cuffs of his jacket, straightening it upon his form once more as he calms down to watch the bug get just what it deserves. Nash reaches down and grabs hold of Risak's antennae with one hand and with a clean swipe brings the blade down, severing them from the head. Risak hisses loudly in pain Kritin looks down at the antennas "They would go good mounted above a fireplace. Right beside a buck's antlers." Neidermeyer kneels beside the Mekke, aiming the gun at Risak's skull. "So, bug, you are a spy, just like Payton Westlake. An alien. A sympathizer. A provocateur." He scowls. "About to be a corpse. Any last words?" Risak hisses, ~One day, you'll die horribly~ Vandervere smiles ferally at the ant. "Well it would seem your day it today, cockroach." Neidermeyer smiles crookedly. "Perhaps. But I'll watch *you* die first." He begins to squeeze the trigger on his humming weapon. Risak struggles some more, trying to get one of his arms free, but Risak fails. Neidermeyer squeezes the trigger, and the plasma pistol fires. Grieves has arrived. The Execution Facility door slides closed. The blast from the pistol in Neidermeyer's hand penetrates the skull of the Mekke lying face down on the deck, and sizzles Risak's brain. Vandervere grumbles in disgust at the corpse. "I knew that glorified pillbug would try something." Risak 's body twitches slightly, then stops moving Neidermeyer stands, scowling, and holsters the gun. "Eject it." Neidermeyer glances toward Grieves. His eyes narrow. "Grab that trash and throw it into space." He points at the cylinder. Grieves nods, "Yes, Sir!!" and moves to follow his orders. Nash drops the antenna on the lifeless body and re-sheaths his knife. He then quietly walks back over to the control panel to prep the cylinder once more. Neidermeyer lets his eyes drift toward Kritin. "You wanted those antennae so damned bad. Take them." Grieves hauls it over with a grimace into the Cylinder. Neidermeyer watches as the recruit drags Risak away. Vandervere considers making a corollation between the Retribution and a roach trap, but refrains from doing so. Neidermeyer nods to Nash. "Get it done." Nash nods and once the corpse is secure in the cylinder the red lights begin flash as the airlock begins to cycle and lowering the cylinder into the jettison tube. When the process is complete he jettisons the body into space. Grieves seals the cylinder, "Done as you ordered, sir!" Neidermeyer nods to Grieves. "Good work, Recruit." He nods to Nash. "Not a word of this outside the station, are we clear?" Nash nods stiffly "Crystal" Grieves nods, "Yes, sir! Permission to get a clean uniform sir, I don't want to be contaminated by IT." Neidermeyer nods to Grieves. "Granted." His eyes drift toward Vandervere. "Never give a bug a break, I expect, is what you're going to tell me." Grieves salutes. Vandervere nods without reservation. "They'll shoot you in the back if you do. Damn those aliens, they prey off of our good graces." Grieves turns and exits. Neidermeyer chuckles. "Good graces? I planned to torture him for everything he had on Sanctuary." Vandervere smiles faintly, glad inasmuch as the cockroach got its due. "Was Westlake dead before that vessel got to him? I wonder." Neidermeyer furrows his brow. "I don't know. But I wouldn't put it past the LCE, the Lunites or some other...element...to be behind this. Maybe even the Vanguard. We'll simply have to step up our efforts against Sanctuary and the Lunites." Vandervere nods in agreement with that sentiment. "The aliens have tried our patience for too long. Those rebels on Luna have been contaminated by their ideas, and are now no better." Neidermeyer sighs, his attention going back to Nash. "Let me know what you hear about our little interlopers." He nods to Vandervere. "Good evening, Governor." He turns and marches toward the door. Vandervere nods to Neidermeyer, bidding the vice admiral in departure, "I am certain the President anxiously awaits your report." Neidermeyer nods curtly, without response. Vandervere flags down an ensign and sends the hapless officer off to prepare his shuttle, following the young man out of the room.